


Diritto di proprietà.

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantico, Sentimental
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Здесь вы прочтёте о стирке грязного белья, глупых ссорах из-за шейных платков и попытках соблазнения – более или менее удачных.</p><p>
  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Diritto di proprietà.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Diritto di proprietà](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946842) by [cicia3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3). 



> Спасибо моей драгоценной бете, [ lana_log](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_log/pseuds/lana_log)
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Кретин, осёл, деспот, – рычал сквозь зубы Мерлин, с ожесточением набрасываясь на очередную рубашку, погружённую в корыто. – Куриные мозги, идиот, чёртов диктатор... – С каждым новым оскорблением он топил в ледяной воде сжатую в кулаках одежду, за которой не водилось иной вины, кроме того, что её хозяин был... – Бездельник, сволочь неблагодарная!

 _Неблагодарный_ , да.

Думая о его косой самодовольной ухмылке, которая приоткрывала часть слегка неровных зубов, Мерлин почувствовал, как гнев снова закипает в нём, и со всей дури хлопнул по поверхности воды.

Взрыв его раздражения вызвал небольшое цунами, и, ладно, возможно, наиболее серьёзный ущерб нанёс не шлепок сам по себе, а подёрнувшиеся позолотой глаза, которые опустошили корыто наполовину. Что, в любом случае, не меняло результата: помещение, используемое как прачечная, и так уже заваленное стопками грязного белья в ожидании внимания Мерлина, теперь окончательно превратилось в поле боя.

Слуга провёл оледеневшей рукой по волосам, разлохмачивая их ещё больше. Влажность в комнате стояла невыносимая, и из-за пота, рубаха приклеилась к спине. 

Это был один из тех душных дней, когда всё, кажется, застыло в ленивой неподвижности, и даже ветер не желал дуть. Но ему не было позволено даже развесить эту необъятную кучу белья на открытом воздухе, нет, господа хорошие!

«Тебе известно, что сегодня я провожу специальную тренировку для наших гостей, рыцарей Эссетира, Мерлин», – сказал венценосный идиот. – «Ты понимаешь, что неприлично и абсолютно неприемлемо, чтобы мой слуга шастал туда и сюда, гружёный тюками вонючей одежды, прямо под носом приезжих рыцарей. Мы ведь не хотим ударить в грязь лицом, верно? – сказал он.

«Если Вас так это волнует, зачем наваливать на меня всю эту работу одним скопом?» – парировал он. – «Лучше делать это понемногу за раз. А остальное можно припрятать где-нибудь, пока...»

Но царственный осёл расхохотался ему в лицо, безжалостно разбивая вдребезги его хрупкую надежду, и раздражающий отзвук этого смеха до сих пор раздавался в ушах Мерлина.

Слуга закусил губу, решительно развернувшись в сторону одежды, которая уже висела на верёвках. В его голове билась одна лишь мысль: месть, месть любой ценой.

Он схватил белую рубашку, самую любимую этого недоумка, и прижал к лицу, покрытому потом. Ооо, да! Он старательно вытер кожу, после собираясь сделать то же самое с синей туникой, коричневой курткой и красной, и... Мерлин замер.

В ноздрях застрял знакомый запах; это была лишь приглушённая нотка под ароматом мыла и чистоты, но он всё равно её учуял. Что-то терпкое, вроде кожи, но и мягкое, одновременно. Что-то похожее на масло розмарина, которое Гайус дал Мерлину, чтобы добавлять несколько капель в воду, когда он готовил ванную для...

Мерлин резко отшатнулся, с ужасом уставившись на невинную рубашку. «О, нет. Так не пойдёт», – пробормотал он, рассеянно царапая ногтями грудь, которая вдруг зачесалась. Слева, на том уровне, где находился этот предатель, его сердце, которое не позволяло ему ненавидеть того идиота слишком много минут подряд.

В сущности, Мерлин подозревал, что необходима приличная доза любви, чтобы выносить постоянные претензии и жалобы этого неблагодарного, которого он, несмотря ни на что, чувствовал необходимость защищать даже ценой собственной жизни.

Он вернулся к работе, говоря себе, что, возможно, если ему повезёт, помимо пальцев, у него отнимутся ещё и инстин… мозги. Точно, мозги.

Так что он стирал, стирал, развешивал и снова стирал. Шли минуты, и пот, высыхая на обнажённой коже его шеи, леденил её. Мерлин раздражённо сморщил нос; он не привык, чтобы шея оставалась открыта всем ветрам. Вокруг горла он всегда повязывал один из своих многочисленных платков, и за несколько часов до этого у него был распрекрасный платок; с изысканным необычным узором, из богатой ткани. Платок, который этот осёл сорвал с него, как только узрел, когда он готовил камин в комнатах принца.

Да, именно так! Он с грохотом распахнул дверь, уставился на Мерлина, округлив свои и без того немаленькие глаза из-за чего-то, о чём Мерлин не имел ни малейшего понятия, метнулся к нему как бешенный конь на бегах, распутал узел позади шеи… и всё это в мгновение ока, всё одним властным движением.

– Вы что делаете?! – запротестовал слуга, хватаясь за то, что у него отняли.

Пендрагон, как настоящий капризный ребёнок, снова вцепился в край платка, с силой потянув его на себя. Мерлин упёрся ногами в пол, чтобы противостоять ему, но всё равно, в плане физической силы между ними никогда не было и быть не могло сравнения, он что, не знал, этот идиот? Мерлин тоже знал, но это не означало, что он откажется от борьбы.

– Не будьте идиотом, – сказал он.

– Это вызов? О, ты бросаешь мне вызов! – ухмыльнулся тот, и тень, что омрачала его лицо перед этим, исчезла, оставляя место только азарту, желанию провоцировать, играть.

И, матерь божья, это поведение Артура вызывало у Мерлина свист в ушах; и приводило в жалкое состояние, когда его разрывало между желанием испепелить этого кретина с помощью магии и не менее сильным желанием наброситься на него, чтобы испробовать парочку любопытных и не очень приличных вещей, о которых он слышал в деревне от парней постарше.

– Мой слуга бросает мне вызов, – продолжал дразнить его господин.

Мерлин почувствовал не только неловкость за себя, но ещё и испытал стыд за принца, который мастерски умел поставить себя в нелепое положение собственными руками, даже не сознавая этого. Единственное, что можно было предпринять, это потянуть изо всей мочи, и сделал он это ровно в тот момент, когда этот осёл решил продемонстрировать всю свою силу и дёрнул на себя.

И платок, как и следовало ожидать, порвался надвое.

У Мерлина потемнело в глазах. 

– Посмотрите, что вы наделали, болван безмозглый! – закричал он, впервые действительно ядовитым тоном. Потом расправил между пальцами оторванный кусок ткани почти с благоговением – он был ярко-бирюзового оттенка, который, как ему было сказано, выгодно подчёркивал…

– Испорчен непоправимо...

Смех принца разнёсся по комнате, эхом отскакивая от высоких стен. 

– Да брось, Мерлин, это всего лишь глупый лоскуток ткани!

– Конечно, для Вас, – вскинулся он. – Для Вас это так! Для Вас всё так, потому что Вам никогда и в голову не придёт подумать о потребностях других! Ах, кто знает, нужен ли бедолаге Мерлину такой красивый платок, давай попробуем уничтожить то, чего ему никогда больше не видать…

– Ради всех святых, прекрати уже! – взревел молодой лев Камелота. – У тебя штук сто таких платков, но, знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Хочешь ещё один? Он тебе так нужен? Я тебе его добуду! – и его лицо раскраснелось в тот момент, но Мерлин знал, что это было не от раскаяния, нет, никогда и ни за что это не могло быть краской раскаяния.

– И Вы тоже отправитесь за ним на южные острова? Вы тоже доберётесь до южных островов, а затем вернётесь сюда и вручите мне платок, как чистый и спонтанный знак дружбы, говоря, что я хороший слуга, что я молодец и что я отлично поработал?.. – произнёс Мерлин, незаметно для самого себя перемещаясь так, что последние слова практически прошипел ему в лицо.

– Как это сделал сэр Оливер, да? Я должен последовать примеру сэра Оливера, самого отважного и обворожительного дворянина Эссетира, – заключил принц за него. А затем взорвался смехом, в котором не было ни капли веселья. – Или я просто должен сказать тебе, что ты хороший слуга, ведь это самое важное, сказать тебе, что ты молодец… – Он умел быть жестоким, когда хотел.

– Было бы неплохо, да, – сказал Мерлин, поворачиваясь к нему спиной, буквально выдавливая слова, и голос его прозвучал чуть хрипло. Потому что он слишком много кричал.

Он опустился на колени перед камином, подбрасывая внутрь поленья, сложенные у его ног. Он повёл себя по-детски, да. Он тоже был инфантилен. Мог он тоже позволить себе быть инфантильным иногда, или нет? Мерлину приходилось спасать жизнь Артура от постоянных опасностей, он должен был выполнять роль верного оруженосца, усердного ученика придворного врача, ожидалось, что он поможет свершиться предначертанной судьбе и поможет магии вернуться в королевство, его помощь требовалась всем сторонам…

Так что, мог он тоже быть немного инфантильным время от времени, или нет?

Два вздоха тишины, и затем принц продолжил сурово:

– Итак, тебе нравится получать комплименты, даже если ты отлично знаешь, из каких уст исходит этот комплимент. Да уж, не ожидал от тебя такого, Мерлин. Не с таким типом, как сэр Оливер, по крайней мере.

Мерлин зажмурился. Естественно, он знал, о чём Артур говорил. Он не был идиотом, и репутация сэра Оливера была общеизвестна.

Не было ни единого человека ни в одном из окрестных королевств, кто не знал бы, как благородному сэру Оливеру из Эссетира нравилось побаловаться со всеми служанками или слугами, без разницы, какие ему только попадались. Насколько разнуздан был он в постели, как ему нравилось иметь полный контроль. Как он наслаждался, завоёвывая мало-помалу благосклонность жертвы из народа с помощью броских подарков и льстивых слов.

Мерлин не был глуп. Он знал как постоять за себя, и сумел бы понять, когда пора прекратить. Он просто хотел попробовать… посмотреть, каково это когда тебя ценят.

Хоть раз оказаться предметом чьих-то ухаживаний. Почувствовать себя желанным.

Всего лишь иллюзия. По-детски наивно, но его сердце забилось сильнее, когда ему поднесли этот платок, он подумал: «Я не куплюсь на это», и, тем не менее, принял его.

Тогда, перед камином, он не нашёлся, что ещё сказать. Принц всё равно не понял бы, поэтому он сконцентрировался на том, чтобы сдержать слёзы стыда, которые грозили вырваться наружу. Это было глупо, потому что он знал, что его господин ценит его… где-то в глубине души… по-своему… наверное… и всё же, из всех возможных вариантов, он сказал только:

– Вам-то, в любом случае, какая разница?

– По-твоему, я должен был позволить этой беспардонной сволочи затащить в постель моего слугу?! – ошеломлённо заорал принц, в гневе. – Разве я не должен заботиться о том, что… моё?

Моё, моё, моё…

Мерлин испугался того, что могло значить это слово.

Потому что сердце твердило ему одно, но разум вечно возражал – «Не будь идиотом», – говорил он, – «Даже и не думай об этом».

Для него принц был _его принцем_ иначе, чем Мерлин мог когда-либо стать для принца _его слугой_.

Вопросы, на которые никто не собирался искать ответ, растворились в воздухе. Потом, когда страсти, казалось, улеглись, принц запретил Мерлину ошиваться поблизости сэра Оливера и дал ему поручение выстирать такое невероятное количество грязного белья, что он невольно задался вопросом, не смотался ли Артур лично в нижний город, чтобы раздобыть ему побольше работы.

Мерлину пришлось сделать пять заходов, чтобы перетащить всё в душную влажную комнату, где устроили импровизированную прачечную. Многие милейшие коллеги посмеялись у него за спиной, но никто даже и не подумал помочь, разумеется. Или, может, это принц дал приказ, чтобы никто не смел приближаться к нему. Зная его, такое было весьма вероятно.

Отправляясь наполнить еще один кувшин воды, он встретил в коридоре запыхавшегося сэра Леона.

– Его высочество спланировал тебе напряжённый денёк, а? – сказал ему рыцарь, добродушно подшучивая над ним – и, о, боги, Артур определенно рассказал своим людям о подъездах к нему сэра Оливера.

Должно быть, он представил им собственную версию, вроде того, что сэр Оливер покушался на добродетель Мерлина, и поэтому ему пришлось прятать его в безопасном месте от нежелательных взглядов – версия, весьма похожая на правду, хорошенько подумавши, эй…

– Даже и не представляю, какой будет тренировка для вас, – сказал слуга, надеясь, что немного здорового чувства товарищества поможет скрыть пламя, которое, он отчётливо ощущал, охватило кончики его ушей.

– Думаю, достанется только сэру Оливеру, – ответил Леон, шагая спиной вперёд, с этим его характерным сообщническим выражением, которое, однако, смешило только Персиваля. – О, Мерлин, потерпи немного! Принц успокоится, как только пометит территорию и осуществит право собственности!.. – и он разразился открытым наивным смехом.

Мерлин прищурил взгляд. Леон резко умолк, покраснел, в свою очередь, и торопливо ретировался с вежливым поклоном.

После чего Мерлин остался предоставлен своей судьбе – судьбе, которая на данный момент не имела ни малейшего отношения ни к Альбиону, ни к освобождению магии, а только и исключительно к горе грязных рубашек некой особы королевских кровей… И с сердцем-предателем, которое упорно взбрыкивало всякий раз, когда его мысли блуждали вокруг владельца вышеупомянутых одежд.

И он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Может, это и означало являться чьей-то половиной. Возможно, судьба Мерлина состояла просто в том, чтобы безоговорочно любить идиота, который только и делал, что заставлял его чувствовать себя никчёмным?.. И любить его ещё больше в тех редких случаях, когда этот самый идиот заботился о нём... по-своему.

– Хорошо же ты посмеялся надо мной, чёртова ящерица-огнемёт! – выругался он сквозь зубы, недобрым словом поминая некоего дракона.

Две стороны… чего? Иногда Мерлин боялся, что он – единственная сторона, и что не существует того единого, частью которого ему суждено было стать. Иногда он задавался вопросом, как можно посвящать свою жизнь связи, которую признавали все, но в существовании которой он сам зачастую сомневался.

Тренировка рыцарей должна была давно завершиться. Да и груда зловонного белья почти исчезла, подгоняемая руганью и проклятиями). Теперь, вероятно, Мерлин мог уже и прекратить, когда хотел. Гайус наверняка припас для него тарелку обжигающего супа, и сейчас, когда руки его совершенно онемели от ледяной воды, этот образ казался более заманчивым, чем обычно.

Было, однако, нечто, продолжавшее удерживать его там. Вероятно, это была его глупая гордыня, или, может, желание оказаться на высоте любого задания, даже столь идиотского. Факт в том, что Мерлин ни за что не ушёл бы, пока последняя идеально отстиранная рубашка не оказалась бы на верёвке.

Раздражение, которое вызывало в нём сознание своей безнадёжной влюблённости, являлось отличным нервным стимулом, чтобы продолжать, несмотря на усталость.

Он был так занят, уже на автомате в сотый раз стирая и отжимая проклятую одежду, что и не заметил, как у него появилась компания, а потому вздрогнул, когда принц сказал: 

– Всю эту страсть тебе следовало бы использовать когда на нас нападают в лесу, вместо того, чтобы каждый раз прятаться, как кролик.

Он стоял, прислонившись спиной к закрытой двери, скрестив на груди руки, будто наблюдал за бог весть каким увлекательным зрелищем.

Мерлин скривил рот. Если он пришёл извиниться за то, что повысил голос, начал он из рук вон плохо. 

– Сэр Оливер наверняка уже устроился в каком-нибудь борделе на ночь, – заметил он холодно. – Так что, полагаю, я могу вернуться на волю.

– Вместо того, чтобы дуться, тебе следовало бы благодарить меня, знаешь ли, – сказал Артур с обезоруживающей искренностью.

Он наверняка был безоговорочно убеждён в собственной безгрешности.

– Хорошо, – проворчал Мерлин, вытирая нос тыльной стороной ладони и упёршись взглядом в корыто. – В таком случае, благодарю за то, что заставили меня провести ещё один день в тяжких трудах… благодарю за то, что унизили меня, дав понять, что считаете мой самоконтроль, и мою способность судить о людях практически несуществующими…

– Мерлин, ты не… – начал было возражать принц, подавшись вперед. – Ну, твой самоконтроль оставляет желать лучшего, тебе следует признать это.

Слуга хлопнул очередной рубахой по дереву несколько усердней, чем следовало, густо краснея. 

– Вы же не думали всерьёз, что я готов переспать с кем-то ради жалкого платка, надеюсь?..

Царственный идиот, изобразил преувеличенную задумчивость. 

– Пожалуй, нет; к тому же, подобный дар, кажется, слишком… женственным. Ты вечно обижаешься, когда я называю тебя девчонкой, так что, думаю, нужно что-нибудь другое, чтобы добиться тебя.

Что ж. Если господин, в конце концов, не считал его индивидуумом лёгкого поведения, тогда мотивы для его беспокойства становились… более неясными.

Принц подошёл к нему задрав нос, с интересом изучая результаты его трудов. Мерлин подавил искушение сдвинуться хоть на миллиметр. Уже спустился вечер, дневной жар и духота сменились резкой прохладой, типичной для ночей позднего лета, и тепло тела рядом с ним, казалось, смягчало воздух. Вскоре, однако, Артур свернул в сторону, исчезая за спиной слуги, за развешенным бельём.

Мерлин застыл в почти подсознательном ожидании. С его языка готовы были сорваться тысячи вопросов, каждый из которых начинался с «почему»; но он чертовски устал. И в кои-то веки чувствовал, что не он должен что-то доказывать.

– Вижу, ты почти закончил, – заключил осёл позади него, материализуясь прямо за его спиной и вызывая у слуги дрожь вдоль всего позвоночника.

Мерлин кивнул, отжимая последнюю рубашку одеревеневшими пальцами, и струйки воды скользнули вниз. 

– Позволите удалиться, когда я закончу?

– Нет.

Нет? Слуга повернул голову рывком, уже готовый к новой битве, но руки принца были уже на его бёдрах, раскрытыми ладонями покрывая как можно большую поверхность. Осознание его близости будто молнией поразило Мерлина, заставляя почти подпрыгнуть на месте.

– Нет, подожди, не уходи пока, – сказал Артур, и вдруг оказалось, что он не говорил, а шептал ему на ухо, и слова разбивались на открытой коже шеи Мерлина, щекоча его дыханием, и – о, боги...

– Что Вы… что Вы делаете?.. – запинаясь, пробормотал он; таинственным образом его голос теперь тоже превратился в шёпот.

Принц медленно скользнул ладонями вверх до пупка, заключая его в кольцо своих рук. Растущее тепло зародилось внутри Мерлина, что-то потрясающее и прекрасное, что вызывало и желание согнуться пополам, и одновременно, податься назад, прижимаясь к груди принца. 

– Я покажу тебе настоящее соблазнение, – сказал последний, проводя холодным носом по изгибу между шеей и плечом. Когда Мерлин затаил дыхание, уголки его губ поползли вверх – ублюдок! – Я покажу тебе какими должны быть ухаживания, достойные этого названия, – продолжил он, а правая рука поднималась вверх, вверх, вверх, к груди Мерлина, – чтобы в следующий раз, ты не смог ошибиться, когда увидишь жалкие попытки ухлестнуть за тобой, и мне не придётся сходить с ума от… – рука добралась до его сердца.

– От беспокойства, – закончил за него Мерлин, почти не дыша. Он так крепко сжимал край несчастного корыта, что мог практически чувствовать, что костяшки пальцев побелели. – Вы так сильно переживали из-за меня?

Принц коснулся губами его кожи – поцелуй... Мерлин закрыл глаза. Поцелуй – краткий и целомудренный, и после ещё один, и ещё, немного выше, и ещё выше – огненная дорожка вдоль шеи.

– Мой слуга, не умеющий владеть собой, – поцелуй, – импульсивный, – поцелуй, – упрямый, – поцелуй.

Руки принца начали задирать его рубашку, медленно подворачивая вверх подол. Складка за складкой, с продуманной размеренностью. По мере того как грудь Мерлина обнажалась, поцелуи Артура становились более жаркими, влажными, он начал посасывать кожу. Под подбородком, вдоль челюсти, под ухом, и Мерлин позволял себя трогать, тихонько откидывая голову, потому что – _ох, да… вот так…_ – всё оборачивалось чем-то столь долгожданным, столь желанным, что сейчас казалось лишь игрой воображения.

– Мой наивный слуга, – _ох_ , – честный, – _ох_ , – милый... – _Ох_.

Правой рукой принц удерживал вверху край рубашки Мерлина, а левой ласкал каждый сантиметр – от живота до груди. Поймав мозолистыми пальцами один сосок, он сорвал с губ Мерлина стон, из-за которого тот не испытал ни малейшего стыда. И о каком смущении могла идти речь теперь? Не было места стыду, и не было, в сущности, никакого обольщения, потому что Мерлин никогда и не хотел ничего другого, и, хотя всегда боялся действительно желать этого, на самом деле, это желание всегда было, и сейчас...

– Мой хороший слуга, – сказал принц, и голос его дрожал, и Мерлин тоже дрожал, потому что он узнал слова, но... – мой... – левая рука опускалась вниз, забираясь под край штанов Мерлина, и он почти подскочил, когда пальцы принца коснулись его члена.

– Мой верный слуга...

Это признание добило его окончательно; Мерлин вздохнул, откидываясь на его грудь, казалось, каждая косточка его тела исчезла, и теперь они слились в одно – слуга и принц…

– Мерлин, – окликнул принц без всякой к тому нужды, потому что… _вот он я, я здесь, всегда здесь был и всегда буду._

– Мой Мерлин...

– Артур…

Невозможно было бы сказать, кто из двоих поцеловал другого в губы. Может, кто-то подался вперёд чуть больше, или, может, они встретились на полпути, ровно посередине. Губы Артура были мягкими, они были настоящим сюрпризом, они были полными и, казалось, созданы специально для его, и пахли розмарином и чем-то ещё очень вкусным. Артур оказался до странности нежным. Но это всё же был Артур, и он прикусил нижнюю губу Мерлина, сначала в шутку (и оба засмеялись), а затем уже по-настоящему, собственнически.

Их языки встретились, принимаясь ласкать друг друга в ритме, который вскружил голову Мерлина. Пальцы принца, которые застыли во время поцелуя, возможно, тоже застигнутые врасплох этим чудом, вновь ожили, пытаясь освободить слугу от его штанов.

– Ну же, помоги мне, – сказал он, наконец, с некоторым раздражением. Но его сбившееся дыхание вместе с раскрасневшимися щеками и увлажнившимся взглядом, делали его похожим на мальчишку, умирающего от желания.

Мерлин победно ухмыльнулся. 

– Не стану я Вам помогать... – Он же вроде сказал, что покажет, какими должны быть настоящие ухаживания, правильно?

– Беру назад свои слова... ты нисколько не наивен, – сказал Артур, пальцы которого сумели тем временем стянуть штаны Мерлина, а затем поймать его эрекцию в сладкий плен. 

– Артур, – выдохнул тот, упираясь затылком в изгиб его шеи.

Их сбивающееся дыхание было единственным звуком в комнате; в момент, когда грудь принца поднималась, грудь слуги опускалась, в идеальной синхронности. Хотя ноги его уже еле держали, когда Артур принялся массировать его член по всей длине, от основания до головки, Мерлин инстинктивно двинулся, толкаясь бёдрами вперёд и назад, вперёд и назад.

– АртурАртурАртур...

Скоро, слишком скоро, ритм сбился, сменившись всё более быстрыми и нуждающимися движениями обоих, что-то клокотало в груди слуги, от звука охрипшего голоса принца, который повторял: «Мерлин… боги, Мерлин», – и затем Артур впился зубами в его шею с такой силой, что, наверняка, оставил след, но только когда он чуть сместился, оказываясь ровно позади, только когда он вздохнул, как мальчишка, касаясь влажным неуверенным поцелуем его затылка…

Мерлин успел переплести пальцы с пальцами его правой рукой, что держала край рубашки, после чего Артур совершил последнее решительное движение, и всё взорвалось в единой белой вспышке – ничто и всё вместе – и он увидел звёзды.

Он скользнул вниз, восхитительно не в себе, улыбаясь как идиот и с силой выдыхая носом. Артур засмеялся, восстанавливая дыхание, и вновь поставил его на ноги, слегка грубо взяв за подмышки.

– Ясно, да? Ви-видишь, как это делается? – сказал он, положив щёку на его плечо.

Мерлин протянул руку, запуская пальцы в его светлые волосы. 

– Хм… должен отдать Вам должное. Куда там платкам с южных островов!.. Никаких подарков, только конкретные действия; но сначала, элегантные ухаживания, в виде горы грязного белья...

Может, это была тактика принца, окружать его весь день вещами, которые хранили его запах? Нет… для него такой шаг был чересчур умным и продуманным. Просто Мерлин изначально был конченым человеком; это он буквально таял только оттого, что, наконец, оказался в объятиях человекоподобного осла. Это сердце Мерлина только и просило, чтобы этот коронованный болван заявил на него право собственности, что для него означало гораздо больше.

– Кстати, я тут сходил за одной вещью для тебя, – сказал с хрипотцой принц, шаря за пазухой.

Мерлин увидел краем глаза, как он вытащил из-под рубашки что-то красное...

– О! Это один из моих платков?

Артур крякнул, неловко оборачивая ткань вокруг его шеи. 

– Странно видеть тебя без него. И потом, ты же не думал всерьёз, что я отправлюсь на южные острова, чтобы добыть тебе другой, когда у тебя их и без того в изобилии.

Но принц, будучи таковым, не привык одевать кого-то другого, и поэтому даже столь простое действие как это, представляло для него непреодолимую трудность, Мерлин знал это. Он легко мог уловить его смущение, когда кончиками пальцев Артур несколько раз коснулся вскользь покрасневших участков, где до этого сам же оставил укус или слишком усердно потрудился языком. Слуге пришлось сжать губы, чтобы не разразиться смехом.

– Скажите мне кое-что; Вы просто беспокоились, или всё-таки ещё и ревновали? – не сумев удержаться, поддел принца Мерлин, чувствуя, что тому всё никак не удаётся завязать многострадальный платок.

– Ревновал? Ещё чего! Я же тебе сказал, я просто заботился о том, что является моим.

И то, как он сказал это, с простотой, естественностью – без какой-либо двусмысленности или насмешки. Это было так… так и всё. Мерлин был его, весь его – душа, тело и сердце-предатель.

Это было так, наконец-то. Мерлину этого хватало. Просто слышать эти слова.

Ради такого стоило рисковать жизнью, сто, тысячу раз, терпеть и притворяться, да; всё окупалось, когда, летним вечером, в тёмной влажной комнате, выяснялось, что действительно принадлежишь человеку, которому был предан с самого начала.

Мерлин медленно обернулся. Лицо Артура слегка покраснело, и он надул губы в этой его фирменной глупой гримасе, а волосы сбились на одну сторону там, где его пальцы прошлись до этого.

В этот момент он почувствовал, что любит его как никогда.

– Тогда позвольте и мне позаботиться о том, что является моим, – сказал он, обнимая его одной рукой за плечи и другой накрывая его эрекцию через штаны.

Артур вздрогнул. 

– И тут я ошибся... ничуть не невинный.

Снаружи раздавались трели цикад, а они всё целовались, снова, снова и снова.


End file.
